legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nexus Tower
The Nexus Tower is the tower that contains the last shard of Pure Imagination. It stands at the center of Crux Prime, glowing with the power of Imagination. It was built by the Nexus Force to protect it from the Maelstrom and stand as a beacon to minifigures across LEGO Universe. In the April patch they will release the Nexus Jawbox to build Nexus Tower. There will be a set amount of bricks for Nexus Tower to open up. Nexus Tower itself may come out late April/early May. Enemies In Nexus Tower, only three enemies will be found. Stromling A, Stromling B and Stromling C. These stromlings are spies. Outside the tower, (Crux Prime) is patrolled by the darkitect's most dangerous creations and is currently open to players. Trivia *There will be a vendor named Honor Accolade selling items from achievements or missions that have been completed. This will be very helpful for players who may have accidentally thrown away a precious reward. *Despite being unreleased, 3D models for the tower's floors can be found in the game files. *Each faction will have a floor in the tower. *The Nexus Tower will contain a bank, where players can store items from their backpacks when they begin to run out of space. *If certain Macro codes were unlocked (which they are not), anyone could technically visit the world using "/testmap 1900", the code used by Mythrans to access the world. *Nexus Tower rests on Crux Prime, the largest world released to this date. The Tower sits in the background glowing blue with imagination. *Upon completing the mission, ''Something in the Maelstrom'', a short video will play, showing Baron Typhonus controlling the Maelstrom. Those who have already completed this mission but missed the scene will be able to see the video from the Nexus Tower. *It is the place where the Faction Leaders will be found, and it could possibly be the location of the in-game appearances of the collectible minifigures, such as the Robot or the Archer. *It holds the Last Shard of Pure Imagination. *When Crux Prime was released, the Tower was under construction. *The music that will be heard at the Nexus Tower can be heard in certain locations around Nimbus Station; though it is played in Nimbus Station, the actual title of the song is "Nexus Tower". *In each faction room players can buy gear from their faction vendor. *The game files indicate that the planned release date is in April, though this will not be a solid date until officially announced. *The Nexus Tower Gift Bag is an unreleased item shown in the Nexus HQ. *A Nexus Jawbox will be released for players to donate bricks to the Nexus Tower construction. *The Nexus Tower has been given a unique world ID number (1900) and is currently accessible by Mythrans. *It is likely that Hael, Duke, and Doc will be there. In the game files it talks about you doing a mission for Hael. The com beacon says you're talking to Duke who is in the tower. Also, Doc is in about all of the photos of the tower on the Ltgo Universe offical website. 300px|right Old nexus tower.PNG Nt.png Tower Myth.png|Early? launchpad to Nexus Tower, with early Nexus Jawbox Nexus_Jawbox.png|Early Nexus Jawbox Nexus_Launchpad.png|Early? launchpad to Nexus Tower Nexus Tower.png LEGO Universe 2011-02-11 12-05-57.jpg|Nexus Tower under construction Nexus_Tower2.png Nexus Tower.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-02-21_18-41-36.jpg|Nexus tower in the background Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg Paradox Pods copy.jpg Paradox copy.jpg Jawbox.png|Dr. Overbuild requests help for the Nexus Jawbox LEGO_Universe_2011-03-16_18-34-46.jpg index.png|The Jawbox when open nexust.png|Nexus Tower under attack Category:Locations Category:Nexus Force Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Nexus Tower Category:Buildings